Memories
by SleepingKittens
Summary: When Carter takes a fall helping her father in the bait shop, she loses most of her best memories with the people she loves. That's when she comes and takes her back into the past telling her stories of their memories together.
1. Chapter 1

It all Happened so Suddenly.  
>I was walking down the jetty, with a bucket in each hand, that I was bringing to my Dad, when all of a sudden I slipped. After that I Blacked out, I don't remember what happened after that.<p>

I woke up in a white room.  
>What happened? I thought to myself.<br>I looked around, seeing a curtain on my left and my father sleeping in a chair on my right. I tried to get up but was pulled back by the needle in my arm.  
>"Ouch" I yelled.<br>My Dad must of heard me because he came rushing to my side. "Stay still sweety" He said softly, pushing me gently back into my lying potion. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.  
>"I'm so Glad your finally awake" He Smiled at me. "I need to get a nurse in here fast, One second, I'll be back."<br>He walked around the curtain disappearing. How long was I Out for? I wondered. I don't even remember what happened or why I'm in here.

As my Father promised he came back with a nurse.  
>"Oh, Miss Carter." The Nurse said with a relieved voice. "Your Awake, How are you feeling?"<br>"Confused..." It was all I managed to get out.  
>She walked over to me, worried. "May I ask you a few questions?"<br>I Nodded.  
>"Do you remember what your birth date is?"<br>"November 14th." I answered.  
>She wrote down on her clip board. "Okay, Do you remember your name?"<br>"Of course, I'm Carter Mason"  
>Again, She wrote my answer down on her clip board.<br>"Alright, I'm only going to ask one more question for this moment." She Said. "Do you remember any of the names of the people in your family or your friends?"  
>That question made me think. I don't remember anybody else, Only my father. I lay there a moment, not knowing what to say. The nurse seemed to notice this and wrote it down on her clip board.<br>"It's alright Honey, Don't stress yourself."  
>How could I not stress? I had no idea what was going on.<br>"Why is it I don't know anybody else? What happened to me? How long have I been here?" I Panicked.  
>"Sweety, Sweety" My father said trying to calm me down. "It's okay, Calm down."<br>I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.  
>"You slipped while helping me with the bait shop. You were walking down the jetty with buckets and you slipped on something that made you hit one of the poles and you fell into the water." My father spoke quietly. Taking a breath, he continued. "I jumped in and got you out. I rang an Ambulance as soon as I got you back on the grass. You've been out for about a week..."<br>A week? Really that long. I said nothing, taking it all in while staring at them.  
>A moment had pasted when the nurse finally spoke.<br>"I know you can't remember any of this but it's okay, were going to help you however we can." She paused. "See you have a condition we call amnesia, Which is Memory loss."  
>What? That explains why I don't remember anything. A tear went down my face, this was horrible.<br>Why me?  
>The Nurse feeling sorry for me apologized and left without saying another word.<br>My father sat with me for the rest of the day, Comforting me while I cried, telling me it's okay. He told me that he was going to help me remember, that he believed that I could get over this.

Around 6 O'clock the nurse came back around bringing me some food. I thanked her and started eating my pasta, I was starving. I ate most of my food and finished by drinking my Orange juice. My father went to the cafeteria as he hadn't eaten today, So I was alone.

I fell asleep not long later, being forced into a Nightmare.

I dreamt that I was walking down a path in a beautiful forest. There were birds singing in the trees with their young and I stopped just to listen to their voices. It was lovely just me and the birds, It was Peaceful. Just when I thought nothing could go wrong, I heard something moving in the bushes. It sounded like it was headed my way. So before I had time to think of what to do, my first reaction was to run.  
>I continued to run down the path, which lead to a cliff. I stood on the edge and that's when it cracked. I panicked as I dropped from the cliff, falling for my life.<p>

That's when I Flinched, waking myself up and seeing a lady standing next to me crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked straight up at her, wondering who she was. Was she my sister? Did I have a sister?

"Oh my gosh, Carter. I was so worried." The crying brunette said.

"Ar- are you my sister?" I stuttered. The girl looked at me with a fresh tear running down her cheek and kneeled down beside my bed.

"You don't remember who I am?" She Whispered.

I shook my head slowly, which made her tear up even more.

"I'm Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, but you may call me Rosie." She paused, Wiping her tear away. "I'm your best friend"

"Queen?" I spoke without thinking. She can't be a queen, It's just not possible.

"Yes, I am Queen of a little nation called Costa Luna." she sniffled trying to hold back her tears.

I was friends with the Queen. No way.

"Iv'e never heard of it... well I don't remember it, I mean." she looked me in the eyes.

"I understand and I will help you in any way I can because that's what friends do." She smiled placing her hand on mine. Even though I didn't remember her, I believed everything she said. When you looked into her eyes and saw her smile, you could just tell.

"Your father had to do something back home, he will be back in the morning" Rosie Said. "However I will be here."

I nodded understanding.

"Rosie" I said slowly and she looked at me with her beautiful innocent face. "Tell me about yourself... it might help me"

"I'd be glad too"

We sat there for what felt like hours. She told me about herself, Costa Luna and pretty much anything she could think of. She even told me about the first time we met and how I wasn't such a good friend to her. That made me feel guilty. How could I be so mean to a girl like this? She was kind and caring. Rosie noticed that I felt bad about it and she told me that it didn't matter any more because it was in the past.

She also told me a story about the time a man named General Kane tried to take over her country and she was forced to move to our home to pretend to be a normal American girl. Some parts made her laugh at remembering what happened and I joined in too. It was as if I'd never forgotten her but that was the sad part, I still didn't remember.

Near the end of her story I yawned and shut my eyes, listening to her sweet voice as she carried on telling me her story.

"Carter, are you asleep?" She whispered.

I opened my eyes. "No, I was resting my eyes" I Yawned again "Tell me another story about us"

"Get some sleep first, I'll be here in the morning" She said softy with a small smile.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep hearing a quiet "goodnight Carter" from Rosie.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a dream.

A dream that I was walking in a beautiful meadow full of flowers. It was a lovely dream until the ground cracked around me, making me panic as I fell through the hole in the ground.

I woke up screaming thinking I was still falling and I was breathing heavily. Next thing I knew Rosie was next to my bed, pulling my hair out from my face and tucking it away behind my ear.

"It's alright Sweety" She whispered. "It was just a dream"

I had a tear roll down my cheek, I must have been crying in my sleep. I wiped it away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you" I responded, calming down.

"Don't be sorry, It was not your fault" she said as she rubbed my arm, trying to make me feel better.

I yawned. "What time is it?"

Rosie checked the clock on her phone. "It is 3:45" she said putting her phone back down on the side table near my bed. "Sleep some more, Sweety. You need it."

I must say I was tired but something told me I wouldn't get any sleep. I felt slightly scared.

"Would you sleep with me? Just for tonight." I said quietly.

"Are you okay, Carter?" She asked, worried.

"I'm a little shaken from my nightmare... and I don't know, just something about you makes me feel safe."

She walked over to my bed and moved over to the side, making room for her to sleep. She got under the covers and rested her head.

"I won't let them hurt you, I'll keep you safe" she whispered as she smiled at me.

I smiled back, closed my eyes and whispered a "Thankyou"

Before I knew it I was asleep again.


End file.
